


In the Den of the Darkwolf

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Captivity, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Interrogation, Rape, Shapeshifting, Werewolf Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Rey awakened in the darkwolf’s den.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	In the Den of the Darkwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy326/gifts).



Rey awakened in the darkwolf’s den.

So he hadn’t killed her. He wanted to keep her alive, evidently, although she didn’t understand why. When she tried to move, however, she realized her wrists and ankles were bound. She struggled against the restraints, but they held fast, and no matter how furiously she strained, she was unable to free herself. No, no, no, no, noooo! How could this nightmare be happening?! What could he possibly want from her?!?! A taste of pure panic, acrid and hot, rose in the back of her throat — she was _trapped_ —

A soft, lupine growl from a shadowy corner of the den. Rey froze. _There were eyes in that corner_. Two eyes, that is, gleaming like old aurodium in the dim light, and unblinking. Those were _darkwolf_ eyes. She was not alone in the den.

“What do you want from me?” Rey asked. Her voice bounced hollowly off the den’s rock walls and made her sound braver to her own ears than she actually felt. “I know darkwolves don’t like to reveal the location of their den to their enemies,” she continued, “so why go to all this trouble? Knocking me out, carrying me off, and making me your prisoner? Why didn’t you just kill me and be done with it? Wouldn’t that have been easier? I don’t understand.”

The darkwolf padded out of the shadows. He was big, and he was black, fur thick and glossy and glistening with oily iridescence. His triangular ears were pointed forward, but his muzzle was shut; he looked attentive but neither anxious nor angry. They were in _his_ den, after all, and in his den, he had all the power. Of course he was the epitome of confidence.

And then, he changed. It was fluid, four legs to two, like a dance, darkwolf to man. Rey tried to conceal her surprise. The man, robed in black, was younger than she might have suspected, with large, liquid eyes, a long, beaky nose, and a full mouth. Dark hair fell in soft falls of locks down the sides of his face. The face was strangely appealing. Almost handsome. Not especially scary. No, definitely not. Rey understood why he might prefer to menace her in his darkwolf form.

“You aren’t a prisoner,” the man said. “You’re my guest.”

Rey gave her restraints a furious tug and snorted. They still held. His pretty mouth might say one thing, but his actions had already proved otherwise.

“You are in possession of knowledge I seek,” he continued, stepping closer and ever closer to Rey. She forced herself not to cringe away from him.

“Even if I had anything you wanted, I’d die before I gave it to you!” she replied with a snarl.

The man was not fazed by her refusal. He stepped closer still to Rey, so close that she could feel, could _smell_ , the hot, sickly sweet wash of his breath against her cheek. His hand wrapped around the base of her throat, and she closed her eyes, bracing herself in anticipation, but he did not squeeze. Instead, his hand strayed lower, gliding between the swell of her breasts, along the heaving plane of her belly, down toward the padded vee of flesh between her legs and cupping her there, exploring …

“You know I can take whatever I want. It can feel good, you know. It only has to hurt if you resist,” he whispered into her ear.

The whisper made his threat sound like a lover’s promise. It shivered through her. Rey sobbed silently, tears sliding out from underneath her lashes.

“Last chance.”

She shook her head and bit her lip, refusing. She could taste the salt of her own tears. He was a darkwolf; he was evil! She wouldn’t give him anything, not willingly. She wouldn’t give in. No, he’d have to force her to comply.

He tore her pants at the seams with a single jerking motion and fell forward onto her, chest to chest, hips to hips. He spread her legs, lifted her. The tip of his cock, already hard, prodded the inside of her thigh, brushed against her clit, nudged the seam of her labia open … and then he claimed her with a single, bone-deep thrust.

It hurt, oh it hurt! But it also felt so very, very good as each thrust stretched her wide and caressed her inside, tantalizing her in places she’d never been touched before. His rhythm was fast and strong, each inward thrust a stinging crack of flesh against flesh, each withdrawal an aching eternity of loss. Her clit was rubbing against his pubis, making her clench around him, tight enough to detect every curve, every vein, every minute imperfection of his most intimate flesh. She was babbling, no, no, nooo, what was she saying? What was she — ah, ah, ahhh, she could feel him in her belly, in her _throat_. She was going to come, only a few seconds more, and she was going to _come_ —

He mouth was on hers, and his tongue tasted hers. She could feel the sharp edges of his teeth. The pace of his thrusts accelerated even further. “Yes, that’s right,” he murmured, “show me the — ”

Dimly, Rey felt the man freeze within her and begin to ejaculate, pulses hot and long, and she too began to convulse with orgasm. Their mingled fluids ran in thick rivulets down her thighs. It’d never been so intense before, every muscle contracting, jaw locked and aching. Pleasure rippled through her, ecstatic, transcendent, transformative —

The man stumbled backwards, tripped, landed on the ground. His cock lay vulnerably exposed on his trembling belly. He was red-faced, expression contorted, lips twisting with fear. “Y-you … you’re, you’re a — ” he cried. 

When Rey tried to speak, no words issued from her throat. Only a low, lupine growl. _A darkwolf’s growl_. She was … what had he done …? What had happened to her?!

“You’ll give me what I want, one way or the other,” the man snarled as he shifted back into his darkwolf form. With a flick of his tail, he left Rey in the den.

She was still restrained. That, unfortunately, had not changed, and as soon as the darkwolf was gone, she was human again. But she’d seen. By the light reflecting off the black pools of the darkwolf’s eyes, _she’d seen_ : For a brief moment, she’d become a darkwolf, too.


End file.
